Future Me
by Potato-Post.Community
Summary: During the Grand Magic Games, Future Lucy comes to help out. What if it wasn't Lucy's future self that came this time? What if it was a different Fairy Tail member? How much would this member of changed? Follow along in this retelling of the Grand Magic Game arc with the the future member!
1. chapter 1

**Hey, beans. Welcome to my second story, Future Me. This takes place during the Grand Magic Games. As you all know, during the arc we meet Future Lucy! What if it was some other future Fairy Tail mage? How much would this future Fairy Tail mage of changed compared to their present day counter part? Well, I'** **m guessing you're reading to find out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I did, cuz that'd be awesome, but I don't.**

-FT-

A cloaked figure watched carefully as a certain busty blonde mage was thrown around inside a watery orb. She was bruised, bleeding, probably broken as well from the looks of it, but the figure knew she'd be fine. _It still hurts to watch it though..._ Minerva, the daughter of Sabertooth's Master was the one causing Lucy pain, throwing her around like a rag doll. Every inch of the figure itched to leap out and attack the black-haired beauty, but they knew they had to keep silent.

The figure looked to the Fairy Tail guild, their Master standing tall and angrily, Master Mavis looking on with a cold stare. Countless others looked ready to kill, but none moved an inch. The figure slumped back a bit.

Their eyes trailed down to the infamous Team Natsu, named after the hot headed fire mage himself. Said teen was ready to leap over the ledge into the arena, and probably beat the _shit_ out of Minerva, but another mage kept him in place. She was Titania, otherwise known as Erza Scarlet, but she looked ready to murder all of Sabertooth. Lastly was Gray, and ice mage. He was calmer than the two, all but his eyes that sent a glare full of hatred at the woman.

Soon, Lucy fell from the bubble and Natsu was running towards her in seconds, her name on his tounge. The cloaked figure reached out a bit too, letting his arm extend slightly, mimicking the dragon slayer. The figure shook his head, dropping his hand back to his side as Erza and Gray followed after Natsu. _Soon. I'll get him before his battle._ The pinkette soon had Lucy cradled in his arms, the male racing towards the infirmary to keep himself from murdering Minerva. The figure sighed slightly. _What I would give to hold her again._ He promptly shook the thought from his head as quickly as it came. _That's not what I'm here for. Focus man._ With that, he turned around and left the stadium's crowd to follow the mage's.

-FT-

To the figure's annoyance, Natsu didn't leave Lucy's side until Wendy came to check on her, and when the fire mage came out, he went directly to the center arena. After the match. The figure sighed again for the umpteenth time. Quickly, the cloaked man followed the pinkette, staying far away from the dragon slayer's brilliant nose. _It probably doesn't matter. He can still smell me. He's just not paying attention. Maybe I should keep guard over Lucy._ The figure fell back, retreating back to the infimary. A man, round and short, was there at the door. The man's eyes darted about the small hall, his chubby hand on the door knob.

"Excuse me," the man looked up startled, "you aren't allowed to be here." The fat man gave the figure a sneer, showing off yellowing teeth, (not that he had a full set.)

"Say's 'hoo?"

"Say's me." The figure's arms crossed beneath his cloak, and his back straightened.

"My name's Burron. I'm sure you've heard of me. And if you've heard of me then you know, no one get's to tell me what to do!" Burron pulled an orb from his pocket, and with a sickening grin, he tossed them at the cloaked figure. The ball exploded mutely, letting flames erupt from it's shell. "Got 'im!"

"Try again..." The darkened words were followed by a slurping noise. "Thanks for the meal, but I still have to remind you," In a flash, the figure was in front of Burron, fiery fist digging into the man's face. "DON'T TOUCH MY LUCY!" Burron flew back, skidding across the floor.

He stumbled to his feet and waddled away. Slowly, the infirmary's door creaked open, revealing a small blunette. "Wh..what?" Her eyes saw the familiar flames licking against the figure's arm, the hood of the cloak resting on his shoulder's. "..Natsu?" Wendy murmered in fear.

His hair, pink as sakura petals, had crimson tips, and his left eye was red as blood. It didn't seem to see her, but his right focused only on her. An X shaped scar crossed over the left eye, hitting the cheek and forehead. His face had a blank, yet emotional, expression that made her stumble. "No.. I'm not him..." His voice was quiet and wooden. As the man's eyes grew misty, he cast his head down. "I'm him in a way... You may call me... E.N- Ether."

"Ether..? What do you mean by in a way?" Ether fixed his cloak, pulling it closer together to hide his body.

"I'll tell you soon. Forget you ever saw me." He lingered for a moment longer before mumbling, "Keep watch over Lucy..." Wendy watched as Ether stalked away, back to the arena.

"Ether.."

-FT-

 _"Natsu... I believe in you."_

Ether blinked lazily, shooing away the tears in his eyes. _You never should've placed your trust in me... Lucy..._ Natsu's tag team battle had ended, so now he was camping out for the night. Natsu never seemed to be alone. He was always with someone, whether Erza, or Gray.

"Excuse me..." Ether nearly bolted up in his seat and fell to the ground, but instead he fell into a battle stance. His hand rose up to pull at his hood as he focused on the man. He was also cloaked, just like Ether.

"Who the hell are you?" Ether struggled to keep his voice level, to keep the sorrow from his voice. The other man pulled down his hood showing off his blue hair and his red tattoo. "Jellal...?"

"Jellal Fernandes. Part of the independent guild, Crime Sorcière. Now, please, tell me who you are." Jellal gave Ether a tired look, eyes full of pleading needs.

"...I..." His hand ghosted against the hood.

"Please. I've revealed myself already. There is no need for fear," the blunette sighed.

Ether grabbed his hood and pulled it down, slowly looking up to Jellal. Jellal gasped. "My name... is Natsu Dragneel... I come from the future."

-FT-

 **That's a wrap for chapter one! Quick note, both stories will be updated on alternate weeks. One week will be this story, the next will be Dreams and Nightmares, the next Future Me, and so on until I introduce a 3rd. Thanks for reading and please feel free to follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, beans! It's been so long since I last updated! I'm so sorry about that, but I'm going to try to keep getting these out every other week. Otherwise once a month. Please feel free to comment, favorite, or follow! Apologies about OOC Jellal.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Man, I wish I did. There'd be so much more angst and death.**

-FT-

Jellal looked on, lips parted in surprise, at the figure before him. Apparently the pinkette was supposed to be _Natsu_ _Dragneel_. Despite the resemblance, he just couldn't believe it. The slayer's eyes looked so… _dead_. It was something that the bluenette would never expect too linger in his eyes. But he forced himself to put that aside.

"...the future..? Then why… Natsu, why are you here?" Jellal hated the way his voice wavered, but seeing someone from the future had to be enough to make someone nervous. Natsu gave him a hesitant look. The younger's hands clenched around the sides of his cloak, trying to pull it closer to himself.

"It's Ether. I- Natsu hasn't been my name since.. Since Zeref and the dragons'... I- I need to speak to Natsu. This period's Natsu. There's something big coming and he needs to be aware of it. Before Zeref can. Well, two things actually. The king and the royal staff and such, people are going to die. Be ready." The dragonslayer's answer was vague, slightly rushed, but Jellal knew Nats- _Ether_ \- most likely wouldn't budge and open up. The tattooed man could always look for answers on this own later. Ether turned around, cloak fluttering and prepared to leave.

"W-Wait!" Jellal couldn't just let the male leave. He lept closer, grabbing the ends of the cloak. He tugged, getting Ether to pause. "You said you needed to talk to Natsu? I can help you. Just- I need to talk to you again. Please. If people are going to die, I need to know how to save them and if Natsu's in danger, Fairy Tail will need to know-" His eyes met with the fire mage, and shivers ran down his spine as he stared into the crimson one. It felt so… _wrong_.

"I- Then get him now. Don't let anyone follow you," he opened his mouth to continue, only shut it again. He swallowed, and soon finished what he was going to say. "Thank you.. Jellal…"

"Thank you?" Jellal let out a soft chuckle and turned away, "Natsu never says 'thank you'."

Ether's next words were said in a whisper. "I know…"

-FT-

It was surprisingly hard to get Natsu to come with him, with the male hanging out with a Fairy Tail member literally every second. Jellal supposed that that was what made Fairy Tail, _Fairy Tail_. That, and they were having one of their amazing parties. But soon enough, he swooped in when Natsu stepped out to go to the restroom. While the slayer was washing his hands, Jellal let the door shut behind him. The male's scarf was draped over the side of the basin, leaving his neck bare. The scarf had a small splotch of blood on it, from the fight with the Twin Dragon's Natsu had fought hours before.

Natsu jumped slightly, having not realized the man had walked in. "Jellal? Why are you here?" The dragonslayer's nose crinkled up in slight confusion, as he blindly turned the water off. His hands made their way to his pants, and he wiped them off.

"I need to.. Borrow you. I have an important.. mission.. for the two of us. Just us two. Alright?" Natsu's face lit up, and his hand curled into a fist.

"Am I gonna get ta' fight people? 'Cuz I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheered.

"Something like that. But no one can know, so we gotta sneak you out?" The pinkette rose an eyebrow, but shrugged and gave the other male his famous grin.

"Sure!" Jellal grabbed the younger's wrist, and pulled him out of the restroom and quickly ran to the window. The pinkette made a soft noise of protest, reaching back towards the bathroom. "Oi! My scarf!" Jellal gave it no thought and continued on, leaving the scarf and the bathroom behind. He fumbled with the lock, before shoving it open. Natsu opened his mouth to protest, but the tattooed man shoved him out. With a sigh, he swung himself out, closing the window.

No one would notice it was locked or not.

"Why did you shove me?!?!" the shorter male growled. Jellal only rolled his eyes and pulled Natsu along, back to where he had left Ether.

Once they had arrived, Jellal let go of the male. Natsu seemed wary of the situation once his eyes landed on his future self, although not knowing that it was his future self. Ether had pulled up his hood to cover his eyes and hair, and all the past pinkette could see was the man's lips pressed into a thin line. The past slayer sniffed the air cautiously, eyes widening. He let his hand drift in the air for a moment, before moving it to grasp at Jellal's shirt, only to meet air.

"Jellal?!" The blunette was gone. Natsu turned towards the cloaked man, and gave him a sneer.

"Why do you smell like me? And like," he gave the air a second sniff, stepping back a half step, " _Zeref_?!? Who the hell are you?!?!"

"Natsu Dragneel, you need to listen to me."

"Why would the hell would I listen to you?! I asked you a damn question! Who are you?!"

Ether sighed, letting his hands wrap around his hood. He pulled it down, hearing Natsu gasp as he let it fall to his shoulder. "I am E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. I am you, from the fu-"

"How the hell can _you_ be _me_ if _I'm_ right here?!?" Ether fought the urge to slap his past self.

"I'm from the future. Whatever I am, you are. That means you are E.N.D." Ether reiterated. He watched as Natsu sank into thought, and he gave a sigh.

"You're Zeref's younger brother. A demon, Natsu." Natsu's eye twitched.

"I'm not a demon! And there's no way in hell I'm Zeref's brother, and that you're me! So just shut up already!" Ether rolled his eyes. Screw fighting dragons. This was going to be a challenge.

-FT- **At Fairy Tail's Hotel** -FT-

Lisanna stood up, reaching high and stretching her sore limbs. "Natsu's taking forever! I thought he was only going to the bathroom," the white-haired beauty whined.

Erza crossed her arms and leaned back, nodding her head. She surveyed the room quick, before speaking. "Gray, go get Natsu."

Gray copied Erza, folding his own arms and rolled his eyes. "Why the hell do I have to be the one to get him? He's a grown man for Mavis' sake! He can take care of himself."

"Why don't you go get him, _or you might not be able to participate in the games tomorrow_ ," Erza threatened. Gray let out a groan, mumbling a 'fine' and walking away. He maneuvered around a drunk Cana, who was sleeping on the floor, ignoring everyone else as he reached out to open the men's restroom door. The door swung open, narrowly missing the wall behind it.

Gray nearly yelled as he took Natsu's scarf, a blotch of blood on the top, lying on the clean, bathroom floor. "Flame-brain?!" Why was there blood on his scarf? And why was the scarf even here in the first place? Gray clenched his fist when he heard no reply, driving him to whip open each of the stall doors. All where empty. (Besides the one of which where a man was draped over the toilet.)

"FLAME-BRAIN?!" He wasn't there. Gray scooped the scarf into his arms, and dashed out into the bar area. "ERZA! He's not there! I found his scarf on the ground, and-" A blue exceed flew into his face, taking in the sight of the scarf.

"His scarf?" Happy interjected. "Why would Natsu leave his scarf? Where's Natsu?!"

"We should find him. He'll be wanting his scarf." Erza added.

 _Why is she so calm?_ He soon sighed, shaking his head. _Why am I so worked up? Maybe.. Lucy? She got hurt by the Twin Dragon's guildmate, and it'd make sense if Sabertooth went after Natsu next._

"Could it be Sabertooth?" he asked.

Erza looked down, letting her hair fall into her face. "Dammit! Come on! We're going to Sabertooth's hotel."

"Y-yeah, okay."

-FT-

 **So sorry about OOCness. The blood was from Natsu's battle with Sabertooth and he noticed it while chatting with Lisanna. He went to clean it up, and that's how that all started and happened. I'll try to update soon! And I'll try to update Sleep and Dreams and Nightmares.**

 **Se** **e you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo. Chapter 3 is** _ **finally**_ **up! I apologize for my** _ **reeeaaally**_ **long absence. But, here it is! I hope you like it!**

 **By the way, "BOLD" will be E.N.D. (The present one). "** _ITALICS_ **" is Natsu talking in his head. (You'll understand when you read.)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail... If I did, it'd be so much worse.**

 **-FT-**

Natsu blinked, eyes trained on the dark sky above him. Ether was done talking, and the two fell into silence. He felt strangely calm about what Ether told him. The confusion passed, and he supposed the hysterics and all would come later. For now, he let his mind mull over the information.

He was… a _demon_. Zeref was his _brother_ and the one who told him that… was well… _himself_. Ether spared him the details of why he was here and why he looked so different. Natsu decided he would attempt to pull the information from his double later.

"Oi, Ether?" The future-Natsu glanced over, left eye staring right through him. "Why tell me all of that? Wouldn't I find out in due time?" Ether blew a red tip from out of his face.

"Well, since you know, I can help you control your inner demon before the storm hits."

"Okay but… _one_ , what storm? And two, don't you need the book for that or whatnot? Like that book of E.N.D." Natsu's hand went up to grab at his scarf- a nervous tick he'd gained- only for fingers to graze his neck. Another question popped up in his head. "And where's your scarf?"

"One, you'll see when the time comes. Two, don't worry about that," Ether crouched down and dug through his bag until a somewhat worn book came out. Natsu rolled into a sitting position and peered over. In large, black letters was the word E.N.D.

"Is that.. _Mine_? How'd you get that? I thought you said Zeref had it?" Natsu reached out to gingerly touch the book, but Ether pulled it back.

" _Yes_ it's yours. Don't touch." He set it back down. "Now, sit down." Ether showed him, by plopping down and sitting cross-legged. Natsu followed in suit. "Close your eyes and breathe. Clear your mind. Like you're meditating." Again, the pinkette did as he said. "Clear?" He mumbled an affirmative. It was as clear as it'd get at least. "Alright. I'm going to open the book now."

"WHAT?! NO!" Natsu's eyes flew open and he lunged towards Ether to grab the book. "You can't do that! Are you crazy?!"

Ether raised the book above his head so Natsu couldn't reach. (At least Natsu had the comfort of knowing he got taller.) "That's why I'm here." Natsu shot him a quizzical look.

"Why can't we do this later? I need to sleep before tomorrow's activities!" Ether rolled his eyes.

"You won't be going. We're staying here until you master this," he explained. Natsu felt like he was going to strangle Ether. "After all," Ether said, sensing the other was going to argue, "you can take on all of Sabertooth at one time and send them to their feet in seconds."

"REALLY? SIGN ME UP!" Natsu sat back down, willing himself to stop thinking. After a handful of minutes, he nodded again.

"Alright. I'm _actually_ going to open it now." Ether carefully wrenched open the cover, keeping an eye on Natsu.

Natsu in the meanwhile, saw a white flash in his mind. Whispering followed, from that of a low and gravelly voice much like his own. Raw power felt like it was oozing from his body. The hair on his head turned a bright blood red, similar to Ether's tips. He slowly opened his eyes to get away from the assaulting white in his mind. His eyes mirrored Ether's left one, but they were seeing.

"Good. I suppose you hear a voice?" Ether asked. Natsu nodded. "Close your eyes. Confront the voice and come to an agreement. Understand?" Another nod. Get E.N.D. to become his equal. He could do that.

 _Hello?_

" **Natsu Dragneel! Finally I've been called on! So kiddo, come to surrender yourself?** "

" _Uhm… No._ " It felt _odd_ to say the least, talking in his head. He somewhat imagined himself to have a body to make it seem less odd, but still. He was talking to a random voice in his head! " _I'm here to become equals._ " Somehow, the voice- E.N.D. scoffed.

" **Equals? That's rich.** "

" _Why? Can't we just be friends and work together? Imagine how strong we can be, dude! I could beat Erza!_ "

" **I can do that already** _ **without**_ **you.** "

" _You mean kill, right? I don't want to kill Erza! I mean beat! Like sparring?_ "

" **Bleh.** " Natsu could imagine that E.N.D. was sticking out his tongue like a 5 year old. The pinke- er- redhead restrained himself from doing it back. He wasn't exactly sure if E.N.D. could even see it. " **Friendship.** "

" _It's magical,_ " Natsu added. He imagined E.N.D. rolling his eyes. The demon scoffed again. " _So, equals? I can call on your power whenever I need and… you can just hang out in my head._ "

" **You realize this place is no 5 star hotel, right?** "

" _Use your imagination._ " Mavis, was he picky. " _So?_ "

" **No.** "

" _WHY NOT?!_ " Natsu began bouncing his leg on the ground, growing aggravated.

" **It's not going to be that easy. Your plan is so…** _ **boring**_ **. I want playtime too.** " If E.N.D. had a physical form, Natsu would have punched him by now. He stayed silent for a second before coming up with a plan. It always worked one of two ways. He'd get what he wanted or a punch to the face. _But_ E.N.D. didn't have an actual body. So that meant the second thing couldn't happen.

" _You're boring, asshole._ " Now! Plan time! He grinned wide. Natsu was sure Ether was looking at him either confusedly or oddly. Or both. " _Pleeeeaaaaaseeeee? Preeetty pleeeeaaaaseeee? With cherries and fire on top? Pleeeeaaaaase? I could let you control every once in a while as long as you don't_ kill _people! Otherwise timeout! Pleeeaaaaseeee?_ "

" **SHUT UP! DEAR MAVIS!** " He imagined E.N.D. covering his ears. " **FINE!** " Well. That was certainly easier than he expected.

" _Alright! Thank you!_ " He allowed his eyes to open, both now back to their normal color. The tips of his hair now mirrored Ether's.

"Already? That was fast. Faster than me anyway." Ether smiled his way. "Now it's time to learn how to use your curses."

"Curses?"

"It's much like magic, although shouldn't be mistaken as it. Only demons can use them," Ether explained. The pinkette nodded along. "Shall we begin?"

Natsu looked on, eyes full of stars. "YEAH!"

" **You're such a fucking child.** "

 **-FT-**

"Erza.. You don't _really_ think that Sabertooth took Natsu do you?" Happy hovered by Titania's side, eyes red from crying. Natsu's scarf was clenched tightly in his little paws. "Doesn't it seem to extreme?" Erza shook her head, playing with her sword's hilt.

"After what he did, it'd make sense for Sabertooth to try and get back at him," she explained, voice stern.

"Before you go running over and knocking down doors," Gray piped up, "you should talk to the Master." His shirt was long gone, and so were his pants. His arms were crossed, and behind him Juvia was squealing. "For all we know, it could've been someone else."

"Like _who_ , Gray? Sabertooth is the only-"

"Raven Tail," he said. Erza's eyes widened.

"Which guild..? Either have a reason for it!" Gray set a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down," he gestured back at the inn they were staying at, "let's go talk to Gramps." Happy dug his face into the white, scaled scarf.

"Why don't we talk to Gajeel?" the exceed mumbled, "He can sniff out who took him.. Right?" He let himself flutter a moment more before dropping onto Gray's head.

"That's a wonderful idea Happy!" Erza patted his head, "GAJEEL!"

Titania stomped her way over to the slayer, who was chatting with Levy and Pantherlily. Gajeel glanced at the redhead for a second, before waving her off. Something a lot of people know in Fairy Tail, (Natsu included), is that you _don't_ just wave Erza off unless you're in the mood to get flattened like a pancake.

"Gajeel, this is serious. We need your help," Happy pleaded. Levy got up to talk to Jet and Droy, so the trio could chat with Gajeel alone.

"Whaddya need, Titania?" Erza took the scarf from Happy, who whined. The exceed let go, though, understanding what needed to happen. She shoved it in the slayer's face, her own face grim.

"Sniff."

"Why the hell would I wanna sniff Salamander's scarf?" He attempted to push it back towards Erza, only for her to shove it back.

"I _said_ , _sniff._ " Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Why?"

"We have reason to believe dragon boy's been taken," Gray said. That shut Gajeel up. The slayer took a deep sniff, brows creasing. He took a few more.

"There's the smell of those twin dragon's-"

"I KNEW IT!"

"-because of our fight. And there's one more… I think it's… that Jellal person. The one Titania hangs around," he finished, "that's it. Besides himself, Happy, and you. Just Jellal." Erza froze. Jellal couldn't have.. He _wouldn't_!

"So it's Jellal, huh?" Gray mumbled, "Since we know _who_ took the flame brain, can we talk to Gramps now?" The other two nodded. "Let's get our fire breath back."

 **-FT-**

 **And that's a wrap. See you all next time! Don't be afraid to review or follow. Support helps kill the demon known as writer's block. Sometimes. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**rip skip i accidentally died,,, sorry guys. but all that matters is that i'm back! with a new chapter too! yay! just like last time: whoopsy daisy sorry for staying dead too long. i'm officially on christmas break starting monday, so i'll try to keep up with a normal schedule. mayhaps. idk. hope you enjoy chapter four! sorry it's so short though. :(((((**

 **-FT-**

"This is _stupid_ ," Natsu grumbled, for what must've been the umpteenth time so far. It was late, (Early? He wasn't actually sure _what_ time it was anymore), and he was getting tired. Him and Ether -and E.N.D., technically- had been working on learning 'curses' for the past couple of hours, but Natsu hadn't gotten _anywhere_. There was no new cool techniques that he could use yet, and the handful of curses he _could_ use were just like his original magic. Which was one thousand and _thirteen_ percent stupid. "I thought we were gonna learn cool stuff! Like… uh," he gestured uselessly, unable to think of the word.

Before him, Ether only plopped down indian-style again and rubbed at his temples. "You're not as fast as a learner as I would've hoped," he said.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!"

Ether waved him off in order to flip through the Book of E.N.D. again, as if it'd teach him some new untold secret. Bouncing with unbridled energy, Natsu peeked over at the book. The pages were blanketed in a script he couldn't make out, delicate strokes unnerving his steel nerves. He withdrew and laid down on his back to survey the sky. The sun hadn't risen over the distant castle yet, but the sky was painted with a rainbow of colors.

"Shouldn't you be practicing those curses again? You won't learn anything from sitting around."

Natsu shot a glare over to the other, older Natsu and stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, well that's all _you're_ doing! Besides, it's sunrise… I should really be getting back so I can compete today! Gramps ought to be worried, or maybe that stupid popsicle stick's getting antsy because I'm not around to beat his face in!" Like a speeding bullet, he rocketed to his feet and threw a fake punch. Flashing his canines, he grinned wide. "Plus, I'm _starving_!"

Just as the sun showed it's tip, Ether looked up from his book with more annoyance on his face. "No time. Practice makes perfect. You've already competed, anyway. Even if you _do_ show up, you won't _do_ anything!"

"So what?" Natsu shoots back. "At least I can cheer on my family! Plus, I hear Lucy was going to be cleared to fight tomorrow! Er… Today?"

"Today. Which she honestly _shouldn't_ be doing."

Natsu thought for a moment. Brains weren't his expertise, but if he wanted _out_ , he'd have to _think_. Ew.

" **If you're not** _ **there**_ **, boy, then she'll be more likely to join back in.** "

" _Good point… But that's only granting the old hag_ let's _her go_ ," he retorted. Hearing E.N.D.'s echoey voice was still just as weird as it was a few hours ago. It was like talking to a broken, staticky radio, but knowing it could actually _respond_. Plus, the person responding was a real di-

" **I can hear your thoughts** _ **too**_ **, you idiot,** " E.N.D. barked.

Sheepishly, Natsu rubbed the back of his head. Focusing on the world around him rather than the one in his head, he noticed Ether staring at him. "What? You never have conversations with the weirdo demon in _your_ head?"

Ether rolled his eyes and set aside the book. "Of course not. That's unprofessional," he said. That only earned him an odd look back. Standing, the future-slayer continued. "Alright, start with 10 reps of each curse I taught you."

"But-"

"No buts. Just do."

"Ew."

 **-With Fairy Tail-**

It was definitely past 12 o'clock when the doors to Makarov's personal room. There was a shrill cry of "MASTER!" before anyone actually stepped foot into the room, but he would recognize that voice anywhere. Sure enough, the exact woman he was expecting lept in, stabbing her sword into the ground. Gray followed closely, Happy -ironically- sitting sadly on his shoulder. The ice mage winced at the impact of Erza's sword, paling from how _deep_ the blade had actually gone.

Makarov only sighed, staring at the sight with tired eyes. "Please try to _not_ empty my pockets, will you Erza? I'm lucky enough Natsu hasn't set anything on fire yet tonight."

"That's actually why we sought you out, Master," the redhead said, less than gently forcing the sword out from the wood. There would probably forever be a thin crevice there, but -thank Mavis- it didn't seem _too_ bad.

Taking a moment to process her words, he slid off the bed. "Why, because the brat set something ablaze again?! I swear that boy will be the death of me one of these days!" The old man's small hands wrapped around the mug of ale atop the bedside table, pulling it to himself before cradling it. He took a deep swig and let his gaze settle.

"Surprisingly, no," Gray said next, "he's actually… missing." As if the statement was a trigger, Happy sobbed loud before holding up a very _familiar_ scarf. There was a splotch of red right by the fringe, drying into a wine color. "We had Gajeel smell it. The only lead we have is-" His jaws clenched as Erza's foot stomped harshly on his toes.

"We believe we have found a lead, but we are unsure of who it actually _is_ , Master."

Makarov took another sip of his drink before setting it aside. "Are you sure this is Natsu we're talking about? He'd never allow himself to be kidnapped. He's far to strong for that. Unless he's gone to pick a fight with Sabertooth yet again, I'm sure he just went for a walk."

"But his scarf!" Happy cried. For extra measure, he waved it around. "He _never_ leaves without it!"

The old master cautiously regards the exceed. "Natsu is strong, Happy. I don't think he's been kidnapped. Give him until the next round of the games starts. If he's still not back, we'll get to the bottom of it. It's best to sleep on it, anyway."

"Yes, Master!" Erza salutes, before turning on her heel and disappearing. The next to leave is Happy, a mess of the sniffles and big, blobby tears.

If it's not already odd enough, Gray lingers. "I think Natsu's in trouble, Gramps. And… I don't think it's going to be that easy to get out of it this time."

"I know, brat. Just have some faith in him, won't you?"

Gray shoots Makarov a smile. "Always."

And just like that, Makarov is left to himself all over again. The rest of the ale goes fast, but it does nothing to stop the whirlwind in his stomach or the storm in his head. "Be safe, my boy. You better be okay."

 **-FT-**

 **that's a wrap! short and,,,, done. yes.**

 **keep an eye out with my one shots too! i really want to get around to rewriting them, which means they'll be taken down and their new, and hopefully longer, buddies will go up!**

 **for now, just have a wonderful christmas! and a happy new year too lol. don't forget to leave a review too,,,,, :)**


	5. PLEASE READ! NOT DISCONTINUING!

**i know what you're all thinking. i've been blessed with two stupid chapters in one night. christmas miracle. well ur wrong. BUT don't think just because this is a big block of text i'm abandoning my boy. bcuz i'm not. all this is here to say is that,** _ **hey, would you guys like it if i rewrote this fic?**_ **i really would like too, especially because,** _ **no offense**_ **, i didn't really like the grand magic games arc but i would like to keep writing this story. if i rewrote it i could throw it elsewhere in the ft timeline and the story probably would be much much better and the chapters would be longer? so idk just let me know in the review section or whatever and i'll post** _ **another**_ **fat bold blob about the decision? idk guys pls just work with me? i'd like to- if i rewrite this- have it up by christmas. BUT i am most definitely rewriting my one shots so stay updated on that mayhaps**

 **in the meantime, have a merr crisis.**


	6. Finally! Please read!

**HEY GUYS! The first chapter of the rewrite will be up soon, so look out for that! This fic will be deleted sometime in the next week, too.**

 **Also, some shameless self promoting, I got myself an AO3 account and a tumblr! (Fuckin' god forsaken sight, lol.) Please feel free to follow me on tumblr, my username is** _ **potato-postcommunity**_ **! Feel free to yell at me on there about when my sorry ass is gonna get updates going, (as long as ur not mean cuz I cry easy lmao), or just to talk. (I like talking as you can tell.) My AO3 account is** _ **potato_post_community**_ **.**

 **See you guys soon, and thanks for your support!**


End file.
